bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spectre of the Past: Noon
Part 1 , First Division Barracks. Evening. As the slowly setting sun was bathing the complex with its scarlet glow, there was an atypical silence there. Guards and the Division members had disappeared, and the place seemed completely deserted. Unexpectedly, a single individual materialised inside the Barracks, bypassing the massive gate and walls which protected the place from most unwanted visitors. Then, the remarkably tall intruder began walking toward the headquarters in a casual pace. Glancing briefly at the surrounding buildings with an arcane face expression, the man appeared to be composed, but vigilant. He had immediately noted the lack of any guards, and as such he calmly placed his hand at the hilt of his . The headquarters loomed on the horizon, 's ancient power easily palpable from afar. All of a sudden, two other spiritual pressure signatures could be felt nearby. The intruder halted instantly and drew his sword. Two figures emerged from amongst the buildings on opposite sides of the road and stopped some distance in front of him. "Stop right there, Hikari Maebure!", warned Captain Fudo Shōdo. "Genryūsai-dono isn't receiving any guests today!" "Cleave", whispered Captain Tarō Kinzoku menacingly. Subsequently, his drawn nodachi split into two identical longswords. Seeing this, Shōdo silently released his Shikai as well, transforming his Zanpakutō into a large, two-handed sledgehammer with two exhaust pipes protruding backward from its head. Maebure narrowed his eyes slightly and slanted. "Bakuhatsu!", shouted Fudo promptly. Then, he struck the ground with his Zanpakutō and cracks of scarlet energy dashed forward. Hikari leapt to the side, evading a column of flames erupting violently from the very place he had just left. "Hataken", declared Kinzoku sternly whilst piercing the ground with his twin swords. Afterward, a number of blades raised rapidly from below Maebure, seemingly impaling him. However, the Sōzōshin vanished in the blink of an eye, only to reappear a split second later, plummeting at the two Captains with his katana lifted to strike. "Kanzan-dan!", exclaimed Shōdo. "Rendaken!", barked Tarō. Hikari widened his eyes. Suddenly, a barrage of blades pierced his chest, prompting blood to gush from his mouth just before he was hit with a boulder of smouldering lava. Engulfed in crimson fire, his body was incinerated in the extreme heat. Dumbfounded, the two observed astonished as the ashes of their opponent fell to the ground in front of them. "Did we... got 'im?", asked Fudo, confused. "Bakudō #79, ", he heard in response. Suddenly, both Captains were encased by eight black spheres of energy with purple outlines each. Subsequently, two larger orbs materialised in front of their chests, further immobilising them. "Black sun, starless night, cold void. Overwhelm and bind the sinful for all eternity", continued the same deep, menacing voice. Empowered by the spoken-after incantation, the black holes expanded rapidly, reaching almost twice the initial size. Afterward, a single figure appeared from thin air opposite to the bound Shinigami. "How the, hell!?", bellowed Shōdo, not even capable of struggling with the Bakudō spell. "Maboroshi", replied Maebure with a faint smirk, looking at the gleaming blade of his Shikai. "By bending the light I have created a purely visual illusion which has lured you into my trap", he explained. Then, he stood in front of the constrained Captains and gazed at them with inhuman indifference. "Damn trick", seethed Kinzoku. Maebure raised one of his eyebrows and glanced at him, slightly lifting his head. "I admit I usually prefer much more "direct" approach to combat as well, though this particular time I wanted to get rid of a potential interference in the most economic way." After saying this, he sealed his sword and sheathed it with a swift motion. "Although I use this technique rarely, it is of great help in such instances", he continued, casually passing by the immobilised Captains. "After all, this is the very technique which has saved my life in the past", he added in a deepened, ominous voice. Subsequently, he proceeded to walk toward the First Division headquarters unhurriedly. However, after several seconds he heard a sharp sound and turned around to the left. Then, he faced a burst of light blue energy dashing toward him with considerable speed. Unperturbed, he swung his right hand and deflected the spell, redirecting it at a nearby building. An explosion followed, reducing the relatively small construction to ruins in an instant. "Oh my", began a feminine voice coming from one of the passages in-between the nearby buildings. "I've hoped I'd surprise you with that." Afterward, a female Shinigami wearing haori walked into the main road, her hand placed on her Zanpakutō's hilt. She was an attractive woman of average height with long, dark brown hair arranged in a waist-long braid. Her eyes were blue, mischievous and focused at the same time. "Who are you, if I may ask?", demanded Maebure in a stern tone. The Captain drew her katana and grabbed it two-handed, pointing its tip at the Sōzōshin. "Eighth Division Captain, Ayako Fukushima", she replied with a threatening smile. "I beg your pardon, but I implore you to get out of my way", declared Hikari grimly. "Not a chance, Scarface", responded Fukushima with a wry smile. "You might've dumped Shōdo-kun and Kinzoku-kun, but I'm not gonna let you go so easily." "If you insist", grumbled the Sōzōshin. All of a sudden, he lifted his right hand and pointed his index finger at the Captain. Then, a fusiform bullet of shining indigo energy burst forth with great speed toward her. Ayako vanished utilising , and the projectile destroyed only a wall behind her. Maebure rapidly turned to the left and pulled out his Zanpakutō, blocking her swift attack in the last moment. Hovering mid-air, she withdrew her blade and slashed several times within a second, but Hikari blocked all of the cuts easily. Subsequently, she threw her body to the side and attempted to kick him in the face. Nevertheless, he blocked her foot with his free hand, and Fukushima promptly used it to rebound and gain some distance. Slanting after the rapid landing, she lifted her head and saw another gleaming bullet dashing toward her. Reacting instinctively, she covered herself with her Zanpakutō as the projectile approached her. Unexpectedly, the attack had drastically changed its trajectory right before hitting her, shooting harmlessly toward the sky as a result. "I declare, On'na Ienaga", said Ayako in a firm tone. Released, her Zanpakutō had transformed into a long-bladed scimitar with an embellished, golden hilt and two long tassels attached to its pommel. "Intriguing", commented Maebure whilst pointing his finger at her yet again. "Hadō #35, Aikadan." Next bullet shot forward with tremendous speed, that time nearly three times larger than before. Shocked, Fukushima swung her Zanpakutō quickly; the air in front of her undulated, and the Hadō was deflected upward in an instant. There was no time to celebrate. Another projectile had been dashing in her direction, and after she managed to repel it, the next one followed immediately. Hikari smirked. "Raimei", he said, waving his left hand. The casual motion bestirred a torrential gust of swirling wind which blasted upon Ayako in the form of a giant airwave. "I declare!", she exclaimed in response. Suddenly, numerous tiles of the pavement in front of her rose rapidly into the air, forming an impromptu barrier which blocked the attack. Shattered into pieces upon being struck, it nonetheless allowed her to retreat a safe distance away. "It seems your Zanpakutō grants you the ability to manipulate the immediate surroundings", stated Hikari with a slight, menacing smile. "You may repel impending attacks or bend the environment to protect you. However, I presume its power is somewhat limited in Shikai, am I correct?" "What of it? I'm more than capable of fending you off", replied Fukushima, her eyes narrowed. Much to her surprise, the Sōzōshin sheathed his Zanpakutō and gazed at her ominously. "Hadō #73, ", he announced, his hands suddenly outstretched and his palms joined. Then, a tempestuous, vast beam of blue energy erupted from his hands, bathing the entire area with its blinding glow. Ayako widened her eyes and gasped, raising her sword to defend. "I declare, On'na Ienaga!", she exclaimed as the attack approached her. Subsequently, she was engulfed by the torrential wave of devastating light. Nonetheless, the beam began bending and curving, vaporising the roofs of several nearby buildings before eventually shooting upward. After some time, the Captain emerged from the thick shroud of smoke, sitting on the ground with her legs bent in the knees to the sides, her Zanpakutō lying nearby. Singed and panting, she gazed angrily at Maebure. Then, she was startled when he used Shunpo to swiftly appear right in front of her. " ", he whispered, staring at her ominously from above. Four golden chains of had emerged from behind him and quickly wrapped around Ayako's torso, restraining her immediately. "Damn you!", she seethed. Hikari snickered disdainfully. "You Shinigami lack good manners. I felt compelled to teach you a lesson, Captain Fukushima-san", he said, still smiling slightly. Then, he turned around swiftly, his long hair fluttering. Walking in a slow pace, he proceeded toward the distant First Division headquarters. "You possess a curious ability, Captain Fukushima-san", he said suddenly without looking at her. "I would like to discover its full extent, but another time. Farewell." Speechless, the Eighth Division Captain watched powerlessly as the Sōzōshin slowly walked away, the crimson sun setting in an equally unhurried manner on the distant horizon. Part 2 First Division headquarters, Captain-Commander's office. Evening. Genryūsai Yamamoto stood calmly near the vast balcony of his office. Gazing upon the evening vista of the Seireitei, he observed as the crimson sun plummeted toward the horizon. "Hikari Daikōki Maebure", he said without even a flinch. "You've come sooner than expected." The Sōzōshin entered the Captain-Commander's office and halted after several steps. "A peculiar choice of words, Shigekuni-san", he replied. Yamamoto turned his head slightly, staring at the intruder with his narrowed red eye. "What have you done to the Captains?", he asked in a stern manner. "You mean the welcoming committee?", said Maebure with a sinister smirk. "Do not worry about them. I have merely prevented them from any interference." "Why did you return?", demanded the Captain-Commander with a deepened voice, still gazing at Hikari with only one eye. The Sōzōshin shrugged slightly. "My motive has not changed, Shigekuni-san, even though my kind has all but perished. Only one thing may restore the glory which was once stripped from us", he responded in a profound tone. "The 's throne." Yamamoto frowned. Then, he turned around to face him directly, delivering him an intimidating death glare. "You're a disgrace to the memory of your kind, Maebure. They used to be proud and benevolent preservers of the World; you're nothing but an arrogant murderer and usurper", seethed the Captain-Commander. Subsequently, he raised his cane and peeled off its wooden guise, revealing his Zanpakutō. "I sincerely regret I failed to kill you", he declared solemnly. "However, I can thankfully remedy my failure at once", he continued whilst discarding his spreading haori. "I remember that day, Shigekuni-san", said Hikari. "It has carved a mark in my psyche as much as it has on my body." Then, he grabbed the hem of his Shihakushō's neckline and pulled, revealing a part of his chest. There was a large, diagonal burn scar gleaming faintly in the dying sun's crimson light, merely the top of it visible to Yamamoto's eyes. "The strike which was supposed to kill me marked me instead", stated Maebure menacingly as he fixed his . "It is the symbol of my past unreadiness, a reminder and a stimulus." "Enough", growled Yamamoto. "The time for talking ended 2,000 years ago." Saying this, he promptly swung his Ryūjin Jakka. A tempest of raging flames burst forth from the Zanpakutō's blade, immediately engulfing Maebure in its incinerating blaze. Subsequently, the powerful wave of fire pulverised a significant portion of the office's wall, erupting violently outward. "Irascible as ever, Shigekuni-san", stated Hikari when some of the scarlet flames dispersed. Protected by a , he did not even flinch despite the attack's ferocity. "I cannot help but feel nostalgic. You have not changed, Shigekuni-san, although I'' have", he said grimly. "Shut up!", bellowed Yamamoto. "Taimatsu!" Another tempest of roaring fire erupted from his Zanpakutō, shattering the translucent barrier Maebure had erected earlier. Consequently, the Sōzōshin leapt promptly high into the air to escape the pulverising blaze. However, the Captain-Commander followed him immediately. Seeing this, Hikari slashed quickly with his ''katana. Its blade shone momentarily and disappeared, so that he had been swinging the hilt alone until a narrow column of Reishi burst forth from the guard just in time to clash with Yamamoto's fiery sword. The two Zanpakutō collided in a violent release of blinding light and incinerating flames, the sheer recoil pushing both of the fighters back. Afterward, they landed rapidly on the pavement outside the First Division headquarters' building, opposite to each other. Suddenly, they exerted their Reiatsu simultaneously; the Captain-Commander was engulfed by a torrential blaze, whereas Maebure illuminated the entire area with an orange glow. "I am eager to show you the full extent of my might, yet I am not inclined to kill you", declared Hikari in a dignified tone. "If you yield eventually, I may find a place for you in my future empire, out of respect for your extraordinary prowess." Yamamoto snickered condescendingly. "Truly, your arrogance knows no bounds, Hikari Maebure. I won't hesitate to reduce you to cinders." All of a sudden, the tempest of scarlet flames surrounding him vanished in an instant. His sword sizzled as streaks of smoke began rising from the severely scorched blade. An aura of unrelenting heat started emanating from the Captain-Commander with debilitating intensity. "Bankai, Zanka no Tachi", he said in a grave manner. Maebure narrowed his eyes slightly in a faint frown; a single drop of sweat flowed on his forehead, but suddenly evaporated in the blink of an eye. "And here it is", he said in a profound tone. "The exceptional power which allowed you, a Shinigami, set yourself against the mightiest of the Sōzōshin. The ancient blade which has pulverised countless." Whilst he was saying that, Hikari grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakutō two-handed and pointed the gleaming sword upright in front of his chest. His glowing orange eyes flashed momentarily. "Bankai", he declared sternly. Then, a column of blinding light struck him from above, stirring up a powerful gust of wind. Maebure vanished temporarily in its overwhelming radiance, which illuminated the whole First Division Barracks as if it was the middle of the day. Suddenly, the glow was no more, and Hikari emerged transformed. His tattered and singed Shihakushō had changed into an elegant robe, with a long, spreading white cape with golden adornments draped over it. A golden diadem appeared on his head, and the Zanpakutō itself began shining so intensely as if he was holding a ray of the Sun itself in his hands. "Jeonche Taeyang", he announced. Yamamoto frowned and assumed a fighting stance. "I can already see your Bankai has changed drastically since the last time", said Hikari. "However, my Zanpakutō has evolved as well." "Loquacious to the end", muttered the Captain-Commander. All of a sudden, he plunged at the Sōzōshin utilising Shunpo. The scorched blade clashed with the brilliant beam of light, and the two old enemies began exchanging a barrage of relentless strikes. After several seconds of intense combat, Maebure evaded an impending slash with Shunpo and halted a distance away, closely examining his Zanpakutō. Its blinding shine had become considerably dimmed in several points, though the blade quickly regained its full glow. "No flames", commented Hikari. "At least, not visible ones. You have focused your might at the edge of the sword, did you not? Does it also explain the lack of your shroud of fire?" "Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui", declared Yamamoto sternly. Subsequently, an aura of raging flames enveloped him, as if setting him on fire. Maebure smirked faintly. "Now, that is something I recognise all too well. Shigekuni-san, you truly are, always were, a daemon", he stated. The Captain-Commander snickered in response. "I may be a "demon", but you are a fallen angel. I think you should join your fallen brethren at once", he said in a menacing manner. "Corpses - ashes of the dead who were killed by my flames", he added unexpectedly. Then, much to Maebure's surprise he pierced the pavement with his sword. "Lend me your hands. For a while, you are going to experience the pleasure of a fight. Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin", he continued. The Sōzōshin widened his eyes as ebony black skeletons began rising from the ground, one after another, tens, dozens of them. The undead army gathered around the two fighters, all of them gazing with their empty sockets at the motionless Maebure. "How fitting", he said. "The Daemon of Flames, I shall purify you and your wretched army of undead with my holy light!", he declared in a profound tone. When the scorched skeletons charged at him from all directions, their bony arms outstretched with killing intent, Hikari lowered his hands and pointed his Zanpakutō to the side. "Meiankyōkaisen!", he exclaimed. Suddenly, his sword flashed with blinding light. Then, he swung the Zanpakutō in a broad slash, its blade widened and extended so much it appeared a pillar of devastating brilliance. The skeletons in front of him vanished instantaneously, vaporised by its extreme heat. Yamamoto widened his eyes. Subsequently, Maebure leapt into the air and plummeted at the Captain-Commander, his sword raised over his head to deliver the fatal strike. "Meiankyōkaisen!" "Tenchi Kaijin!", responded Yamamoto fervently. The giant column of destructive light collided with a slash of concentrated fire and heat in yet another blinding flash. Massive shockwave of overwhelming Reiatsu dispersed in all directions as the attacks nullified each other. Afterward, Maebure landed somewhat heavily several metres opposite to the Captain-Commander, both of them panting. "The power of your Bankai has grown even more enormous", said Hikari, gazing at his opponent intensely. "And even though I feel I could eventually outmatch that might at this rate, this is not what I have intended to do." Cohorts of burnt skeletons were slowly approaching him; Yamamoto observed him with an ominous face expression, but did not reply. "You are the strongest Shinigami, the Shinigami", stated Maebure whilst straightening up. "You have outclassed many Sōzōshin, but none of them had the true power of our kin at their disposal." Suddenly, the Captain-Commander's tranquil fury was no more - he widened his eyes in genuine shock. "Impossible!", he bellowed, raising his sword. Hikari smiled in a chillingly grim manner. "Over the course of 2,000 years, I have managed to achieve much more than simply mastering my Bankai. I have accomplished the highest degree of synchronisation with my Zanpakutō, thus reaching the peak of Sōzōshin's power." "I won't let you...!", started Yamamoto. All of a sudden, Maebure lifted his sword upright and swiftly pierced his heart with its gleaming blade. Nevertheless, there was no blood; a wide, inhuman smile appeared on his face. "Commence, Rebirth of Pureness!" There was only a sea of blinding light afterward, until the soothing, pitch black darkness eventually came. Part 3 Seireitei, House Ueno Estate. Morning. Numerous people were gathering at a large square of well-kept grass surrounded from all sides by the estate's buildings. A ceremonial funeral pyre had been assembled in the very centre of the square, a single individual draped in white robe laid on its top. "Mewokuramasu-chan." Haruka turned around quickly, quite startled. Then, she noticed Ikiryō Kuragari approaching her, with Lieutenant Motoko Manihōrudo following him closely. "Kuragari-kun", responded the Sixth Division Captain with a nod. "I am glad you have come. Manihōrudo-chan, it is good to see you as well." "Yes, thank you, Captain Mewokuramasu", replied Motoko in a slightly grumpy manner. "How is Daiki-kun feeling?", asked Ikiryō after he had stopped beside Haruka. "Surprisingly well, though I suspect he is just carefully hiding his true emotions", she responded with apparent sorrow. "He is going to be officially appointed the next Head of House Ueno in two weeks. I hope he will be able to endure the stress." "That has to wait, though. We still have an emergency situation", said Kuragari grimly. "What about Yamamoto-dono?" Mewokuramasu fixed her gaze at the funeral pyre; House Ueno servants were slowly preparing to start the ceremony. "He has been heavily wounded, but -dono is taking care of him. He will survive, but for now we cannot count on his help." Meanwhile, Daiki Ueno appeared in the vicinity. He bowed toward Haruka and her companions after seeing them, and later walked toward the pyre, instructing the servants about some details. "He will come here", stated Motoko all of a sudden. The two Captains looked at her with their eyes widened slightly. "Hikari Maebure. He has already had his revenge on the Captain-Commander, even though he did not kill him. Captain Mewokuramasu is his next most probable target before he proceeds to finalise his ultimate plan." "Tadayoshi-kun is casting a barrier around the place even as we speak", revealed Kuragari. "Several other Captains are coming as well, so we are quite safe here." "Captain-Commander also was "safe", Ikiryō", objected Manihōrudo scoldingly. The Second Division Captain glanced at her perplexed, and then quickly looked at Mewokuramasu, who smiled faintly despite her genuine grief and anxiety. "I have told you something already, Manihōrudo-kun", he said with a subtle warning tone. The Lieutenant pouted her lips in response and crossed her hands, turning slightly to the side. "I'm not some little boy fresh from the Academy, Ikiryō. Stop calling me like that", she lamented whilst staring at him angrily. Kuragari literally dropped his jaw, looking at her completely speechless for a moment. "Why you... stop this", he said eventually, dumbfounded. Manihōrudo was going to continue, but the arrival of the Grand Kidō Chief Kurokawa Tadayoshi interruped her, much to Ikiryō's relief. "Hey", Kurokawa greeted them casually. "I've erected a multi-layer barrier around the place. There's no way someone could pass through unnoticed." "What about the guests?", asked Haruka. Tadayoshi made a vague gesture with one of his hands. "I've left a small portal in the wall. Several of my troops let people inside after guys from the Ninth Division examine them thoroughly. No need to worry", he explained. "I am glad we may feel safe at least during the ceremony", said Mewokuramasu with a faint smile. "Thank you, Tadayoshi-kun." The Grand Kidō Chief lowered his head and gazed somewhere to the side. "Yeah, no problem." "But what should we do about Maebure?", asked Manihōrudo unexpectedly. "Motoko...", started Kuragari, but he halted immediately. "It is all right, Kuragari-kun", Haruka calmed him down. "You do not have to restrain yourself in our company." The Second Division Captain looked at her with widened eyes. "What?", he muttered. "Anyway, Manihōrudo-chan, we definitely must devise a new plan to defeat Hikari Maebure", continued Mewokuramasu unperturbed. "However, that ought to wait until we pay our tribute to the late Captain Ueno-dono." The expression of acerbity vanished from Motoko's face, replaced by a peculiar mixture of unhapiness and embarassment. "Yes, Captain Mewokuramasu-san. Forgive me", she murmured in response. "There is no need to apologise", retorted Haruka mildly. "But now, the ceremony is starting. We shall discuss the matter later." Afterward, Third Seat Officer Daiki Ueno directly oversaw the course of the solemn ceremony, and ultimately gave the order to light the fire. Part 4 Seireitei, Sixth Division Barracks. Afternoon. "So, what is the plan?" Several Shinigami officers had assembled at one of the gardens arranged within the Sixth Division Barracks at the behest of Captain Mewokuramasu. Lieutenant Kana Enodoriko came partially to meet with Captain Tadayoshi, who rarely showed up amongst the Gotei 13 at more peaceful times, and Captain Takeo Danko had temporarily replaced Captain Sakamoto Risa as Haruka's "personal bodyguard". "Cooperation of several Captain-level fighters highly advisable", stated the Ninth Division commander. "We should gather all combat-ready Captains and lure Maebure into a place he could not escape", added Kuragari. "But where could we find such a place?", wondered Enodoriko. "I doubt it will be easy to draw him out", stated Manihōrudo. "From what we know he seems to be one smart motherfu..." "Motoko", warned Ikiryō. "Um, I'm sorry." "I think I know a way to lure Maebure", declared Mewokuramasu all of a sudden. The others glanced at her attentively. Kuragari narrowed his eyes. "I do not like what you are implying", he said. "You do not need to worry so much, Kuragari-kun. I am the Captain of the Sixth Division, I can take care of myself." Ikiryō became noticeably abashed after these words, but nodded in response. "We could trap him in a powerful Kidō barrier", remarked Tadayoshi. "Or ask Shōki-san to lend us some fancy device to restrain or weaken him." "Shōki-san?", asked Kuragari teasingly. However, before anyone was able to say anything else, they had felt an abrupt release of tremendous Reiatsu nearby. "What... the...?", groaned Lieutenant Manihōrudo, falling to her knees. "Motoko!", exclaimed Ikiryō, rushing to catch her. Meanwhile, Tadayoshi grabbed the half-conscious Lieutenant Enodoriko as she swayed and lost her balance. Both women fainted, overwhelmed by the suffocating spiritual pressure. "Someone passed through the barrier", warned Kurokawa. Not a single second was wasted wondering about the intruder's identity. When the Grand Kidō Chief and the Second Division Captain layed the unconscious Lieutenants on a nearby bench, Captain Danko approached Mewokuramasu whilst swiftly unsheathing his Zanpakutō. Then, Hikari Maebure materialised unexpectedly just several metres away, gazing at them intently. He stood motionless, his hands hanging freely to his sides. "Good afternoon", he said with a shallow bow. " !", shouted Tadayoshi in response. Hikari quickly lifted his head to look at the quintet of large, steel pillars plummeting from the sky. Subsequently, he swiftly raised his hand and aimed his palm at the Bakudō as it was rapidly approaching him. "Shōhi", he said indifferently. Suddenly, a circular wave of white energy burst forth from his palm, completely dissipating the impending spell right before it could reach him. "Bakudō #99...", started Tadayoshi despite his shock. Unexpectedly, Maebure used Shunpo to close the distance between them in a split second. The Grand Kidō Chief raised his hands in a defensive stance, but the Sōzōshin bypassed them by punching him in the stomach. Slanting due to the strength of the hit, Kurokawa received another quick blow to the back of his neck, and as he began falling to the ground, Hikari delivered him a broad kick, sending him flying toward a nearby wall with substantial speed. "Bunkatsu Genjitsu!", exclaimed Ikiryō. The Second Division Captain materialised to the side of Maebure using Shunpo, slashing with the blade of undulating darkness stemming from the claws of his Shikai. Nevertheless, the Sōzōshin rapidly drew his sword and blocked the attack, dispersing it on impact. Surprised, Ikiryō lost his concentration for a split second and promptly paid the price; Hikari lifted him in the air with an uppercut punch to the jaw, prompting him to somersault mid-air. Stunned, Kuragari had landed heavily a few metres away and then attempted to stand up. "Sajō Sabaku", declared Maebure. Four golden chains of shining energy instantly wrapped around Kuragari, utterly immobilising him. "Please, stop this!", shouted Haruka. Hikari turned rapidly to face her. Not heeding her words, Captain Danko rushed at him with his Zanpakutō released, the tip of its blade pointed at the intruder's heart. All of a sudden, a bullet of indigo Reishi blasted toward the Ninth Division commander, hitting him directly in the chest and sending him flying backward. He crushed into a wooden pillar nearby the astonished Captain Mewokuramasu. However, he rose quickly afterward, raising his bladed tonfa to attack again. "Hadō #35, Aikadan", said Maebure. Subsequently, another fusiform projectile erupted from his index finger, substantially larger and faster than the previous one. Takeo had not enough time to react; the spell sweeped him swiftly and took a significant distance away, crushing him into a wall and exploding promptly. Thus, after about a dozen seconds, only Hikari and Haruka remained standing. "You... monster...", seethed the Sixth Division Captain as she unsheathed her Zanpakutō. Walking toward her intently, Maebure instantly raised both of his hands in a defensive gesture. "Please, calm down, Haruka Mewokuramasu-dono. I do not intend to do you any harm", he stated quickly. "You have already done enough harm to everybody!", she exclaimed. All of a sudden, her katana glowed momentarily, changing into a broadsword with a transparent blade. "Tatakiwaru, Tamashī...", she began whilst raising the Zanpakutō rapidly. "Kuyō Shibari", promptly declared Hikari in the meantime. Mewokuramasu froze abruptly, bound by the set of small black holes with purple outlines. "I am fully aware the circumstances are highly unfavourable to discuss the matter appropriately", started Maebure as he was approaching her slowly. "So, for the time being, I shall merely make my plea." Subsequently, he halted about two metres opposite to the constrained Haruka. The Sixth Division Captain gazed at him intensely, but her face expression changed after glancing at the intruder's face; despite his apparent efforts to maintain composure, his left eye twitched visibly, and the two scars crossing the right one became narrow, purple lines. "I have committed a grave mistake by killing two of your officers after my unannounced arrival", he continued in a tense voice. "I understand the ferocity with which you repeatedly receive me, but it is nonetheless taking its toll on my calmness." Afterward, he looked around briefly and sheathed his Zanpakutō. "In spite of my infamy, I implore you to at least consider forgiving me my terrible misdeeds, both bygone and recent, and accept my proposition to establish a familial relationship between us." He paused for a while to hear a potential answer, but Mewokuramasu remained completely silent, her face expression arcane. Then, Maebure nodded slowly. "Very well. I have not expected you to assent immediately, of course. Since you are my closest living relative, I shall give you three days to decide. I swear not to undertake any... decisive actions within that period of time. After this time is over, I shall return and hear your reply. Afterward, the fate of the entire Soul Society will be determined." Subsequently, Hikari bowed slightly and turned around swiftly only to vanish a split second later, the Bakudō he had casted dissipating instantly afterward. Part 5 Seireitei, Twelfth Division Barracks. facility. Night. "It's real nice you've come, Tadayoshi-kun, even though it's so late. But why did you bring Kuragari-kun with you?", asked Captain Kaoru Shōki teasingly. "Shōki-san, we're in a very serious situation right now", replied the Grand Kidō Chief sternly. Hearing that, the Twelfth Division Captain's good mood declined momentarily, though she quickly regained her carefree attitude. "Oh, well, you're so grim again. I guess it can't be helped any other way", she lamented. Subsequently, she let the two Captains inside and led them throughout several winding corridors. After some time, they entered a large room filled with desks covered with towers of papers, and complex machinery standing in seemingly random places. Numerous members of the Division were working there diligently, so they greeted the guests cursorily before promptly returning to their duties. "Akira-chaaan!", intonated Kaoru. Then, an average looking young man of unassuming physique stood up from his desk and quickly approached the three officers. Nothing particular differentiated him from the many Shinigami wearing laboratory coats, except for the distinct badge on his right arm. "I am Twelfth Division Lieutenant Akira Tanaka, Captain Kuragari-sama, Grand Kidō Chief Tadayoshi-sama", he said whilst bowing deep in a formal manner. "I am honoured to meet you." "Nice to meet you too", replied Ikiryō with a very slight smirk. "Hey", said Kurokawa, somewhat abashed. "Is the formula ready?", asked Shōki. "Yes, Captain-hakase! It has been preliminarily verified already and the results are most promising. We are almost ready for a live specimen experiment", responded Tanaka in a servile manner. "Live specimen? Experiment?", asked Kuragari, widening his eyes. "Excellent!", exclaimed Kaoru, ignoring him. "Come with me, all of you." The Shinigami promptly left the room and entered yet another long corridor. Whilst leading them to an unknown place, Captain Shōki turned her head back to peek at Tadayoshi every once in a while. "Hikari Daikōki Maebure is a pureblood Sōzōshin. This is bad enough already. However, he has actually managed to achieve the peak of his species' true power, the Sinsaeng Jeongsu", she began. "What's this? It sounds foreign", wondered Kurokawa. "Rather ancient. Anyway, apart for some multiple inconsequential differences, what really separates, or did separate, the Sōzōshin from Shinigami, is the extent to which they could attune with their Zanpakutō." Afterward, Lieutenant Tanaka opened a door and let the Captains in. That time they found themselves in a surprisingly spacious room devoid of any desks or scientists, but full of large computers, some more complex apparatuses and even a few big containers with glowing liquid inside. There were several beings located within; Tadayoshi gazed at one of them intensely and suddenly his face expression changed. "What the...!?" "Akira-chan, prepare everything for the procedure", commanded Kaoru. "Understood, Captain-hakase." "I'll speak of that later", she said toward the dumbfounded Kurokawa. "As I've said, they could achieve higher synchronisation rate with their Zanpakutō than possible for any Shinigami. Consequently, the most powerful Sōzōshin achieved a new Zanpakutō "form", the Sinsaeng Jeongsu, or "Rebirth of Pureness"." Kuragari's face became tense, whilst Tadayoshi finally averted his eyes from the container and looked at Shōki with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety. "This is how he's been able to deafeat Genryūsai-dono", revealed Kaoru. "It's a fact there are only two releases of a Zanpakutō's power, Shikai and Bankai. This held true for the Sōzōshin as well. However, after mastering their Bankai, few of them learnt to actually fuse with their Zanpakutō spirits, thus gaining even greater power." Meanwhile, Akira turned on several computers and grabbed a flask with a purple, murky liquid inside. Later, he put it into a port in a machine nearby and began typing something on its keyboard. "At this rate, we have no means of defeating Maebure. He is immensely powerful, intelligent and experienced. Even Genryūsai-dono hasn't been able to best him. Nonetheless, I've been working on a certain project for a while now that just might prove very useful in our current situation..." "Does it have something to do with that ?", asked Tadayoshi as he pointed at one of the containers. "You mean the spawn of that spider-bitch? Yes, I've told you I'd need to take some samples", replied Shōki in an innocent tone, even though her smile was quite unsettling. "Here it is, Captain-hakase", announced Lieutenant Tanaka. Then, he handed her a big injector, the flask with purple liquid attached to it. "To defeat Maebure we need both our brains and brawn. I'm sure there's a way to outsmart him, though it's useless as long as we can't really do any harm to him. As such, we need you two to attain power beyond normal Shinigami", she declared whilst examining the flask closely. "Do you intend to inject us with Hollow powers?", asked Ikiryō with noticeable uncertainty. "Yes", she replied casually. "But... how's it gonna work?", inquired Kurokawa. "With this, I'm going to conceive your "inner Hollows". The process will result with the creation of separate entities originating from your souls, something analogous to the spirits of your Zanpakutō. Afterward, you'll need to force these inner Hollows into submission, which should lead to a considerable increase in your power." "Is this safe?", asked Kuragari quietly. "We've got three days to determine this", replied Kaoru, her face expression suddenly serious. "There's no other way, huh?", wondered Tadayoshi. "I have too little data to devise something more "direct" or "safe"", responded the Twelfth Division Captain. "This is our best bet." "Okay, let's say we are going to take the risk. Are you sure the potential power increase will allow us to defeat Maebure?", said Ikiryō. "From our estimates", replied Tanaka instead. "By subduing the inner Hollow and gaining its powers you should experience a 50% improvement in overall combat prowess, assuming you would be able to harness them to the fullest extent." "Normally, a somewhat inconsequential difference", commented Shōki. "But imagine such a multiplier in conjunction with Bankai." There was a moment of silence. "Sounds good enough", said Kurokawa eventually. "Will it be sufficient to surpass Maebure's Sinsaeng Jeongsu?", asked Kuragari, still having his doubts. He did not like the brief change in Kaoru's face expression upon hearing the question. "We'll devise a plan to lure him into a trap later", she declared. "For now, you should focus on becoming stronger." "Last question. Why us?", inquired the Second Division Captain. "Why not Captain Fukushima-dono, for instance? Or Fudo-san?" Kaoru smirked in response. "It's pretty simple. You're the strongest Captain-level fighters who at the same time both control their powers well and possess... appropriate attitude." Ikiryō lowered his head slightly, brooding. Ultimately, he nodded and straightened up. "I think I know a way to ensure a higher success rate", said Lieutenant Tanaka unexpectedly. "Adapt, Idenshi Setsugō." Drawing a tantō from the spreading sleeve of his lab coat, he promptly released his Shikai. Much to Ikiryō and Tadayoshi's surprise, the Zanpakutō swiftly merged with Akira's hand, disappearing completely. Then, his palm morphed into a bloated, pulsating mass of purple and crimson tissue, with a long, bony needle protruding from its centre. "I shall administer a sedative to reduce potential agitation upon awakening the inner Hollow", he announced, a streak of green liquid gushing momentarily from the needle. "That should be of great help to you." "You... you want to use that on us?", asked Kurokawa, shocked comically. "Do not worry, Grand Kidō Chief Tadayoshi-sama, Captain Kuragari-sama", said Akira with an innocent, friendly smile. "This will only sting for a moment." It did not. Part 6 Unknown. "Is something wrong, Hikari?" An ancient, desolate town. Massive brick walls, unglazed windows staring ominously like empty eyesockets. Unpleasant wind blowing dust into the air, tinting the sky orange. Then, a shining, winged silhouette located in the centre of a circular square. "I have my doubts", replied Maebure solemnly. The gleaming figure turned its head to glance at him. "Has Genryūsai-san's defeat not brought you any satisfaction?", it asked in a dignified tone. The Sōzōshin halted in front of the entity, his long, jet black hair fluttering on the strong wind. "No", replied Hikari in a grim manner. "I have endured so many hardships, trained intensely for two millennia to best him, yet I failed to feel any sense of fulfilment upon my victory." "I see", replied the glowing silhouette. "Perhaps revenge is not fit for you after all. Does anything else bother you?" "My great-granddaughter", revealed Maebure. "I am afraid she might not ever accept me as her ancestor." The entity of light lowered its head; for a while, two bright points could be distinguished from the rest of its bedazzling, immaterial body. "You shall not falter now, Hikari. You have gone too far, achieved too much. In three days, you are going to reach toward the throne of the entire Soul Society. You need to be prepared." Maebure frowned slightly, brooding. "Yes. Only the ultimate power may restore my lost pride", he said silently. "Even if no other Sōzōshin will celebrate that success." "Once you subdue the Soul King, you might achieve greater power than you have ever imagined", declared the figure. "You might be able to restore your kin, or at the very least your loved one." Following that, Maebure straightened up, his face expression once again firm and unyielding. He looked toward the sunless sky with a faint smile. "Three days", he said menacingly. End of Chapter Category:Fanfiction